Currently available portable computing devices include laptop, notebook, subnotebook, or handheld computers, personal digital assistants, personal organizers, personal communicators (eg. two way pagers) or digitally readable smart cards. These existing portable computing devices can be divided into two classes based on a combination of size, functionality, and processing power. The first class can be considered to be a desktop computer replacement, and is typified by personal digital assistants, personal organizers, subnotebook, notebook, and handheld computers. These are relatively large devices having a processing power and functionality comparable to traditional desktop computers, but sized to permit their ready transport by a user. As would be expected, the small size of a personal digital assistant results in a somewhat reduced functionality as compared to desktop computers, in large part because its size permits only a relatively small display screen and it is unable to support a full sized keyboard. Other limitations in functionality are attendant to the substantial power requirements of the processor, attached harddrive, PCMCIA modem, cursor controllers, and small format keyboard or graphical input device (eg., for pen based personal digital assistants). Trade-offs between available battery power and performance of a personal digital assistant must be made, with its battery lifetime decreasing as communication devices are added, storage capacity increased, memory added, or processing speed enhanced. In practice, users of personal digital assistants or laptop computers have wanted to retain a functionality that approaches a desktop computer, inevitably resulting in a powerful portable computer that is only intermittently available for data transfer or analysis between battery rechargings.
The other class of devices, exemplified by smart cards or two way pagers, is not intended as a desktop computer replacement. Instead, such devices are optimized for transfer of limited amounts of application specific data. For example, a smartcard can be used to enable financial transactions through debit transfers, while a two way pager can be used to receive and send a limited range of preprogrammed responses. As compared to a personal digital assistant, smart cards or pagers can be extremely small, need only limited processing power, and require minimal battery power. Because of its small size, and because the battery lifetime can be measured in months or years, rather than hours, a user is much more likely to habitually carry a powered smart card ready for use than a bulky personal digital assistant that needs constant recharging or battery replacement.
As will be appreciated, the small size and minimal power requirements of smart cards comes at price. Unlike personal digital assistants, smart cards are not generally able to provide a broad range of programmable functions. They are typically limited to a narrow range of specific tasks, such as credit transfers or readout of personal medical data. For example, reprogramming a smart card intended for a limited range of financial transactions to hold and inspect a text file or a spreadsheet is generally not possible.
For transfer of small amounts of data in diverse formats, what is needed is a device having some of the programmable flexibility of a personal digital assistant, with the size and battery power requirements of a pager or smart card. Such a device is much more likely to be carried by a user than a personal digital assistant, and would still provide significantly greater data transfer options than a smart card. Contemplated applications for a device intermediate in functionality and power usage between a smart card and a personal digital assistant include storage of long term data such as name, address, telephone numbers, drivers license number, social security number, medical information, professional qualifications, current employer, personal or corporate web page site identifiers (URL's), e-mail addresses, login information, or even advertising and sales information such as a company product descriptions.
Accordingly, the present invention provides for a class of devices that can be characterized as "personal storage devices". A personal storage device provides a subset of the functionality of full featured personal digital assistant (PDA) or laptop computer, while having a significantly smaller size and electrical power requirements. A personal storage device in accordance with the present invention provides for receipt, storage, and transfer of digital information to other electronic devices, typically through an infrared, optical, or radio link. To ensure long life and durability, the personal storage device has a pocket sized crush resistant casing with a casing cavity therein. A processor, display, and electrically connected memory module are positioned within the casing cavity. The processor is connected to the display and attached to the crush resistant casing, with the memory module being configured to store both received executable applications and data. In preferred embodiments, an infrared transceiver is mounted on the crush resistant casing and in electronic communication with the processor and memory module to provide for receipt and storage of executable applications, and receipt, storage, and transfer of data to other electronic devices.
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention includes a system for receipt, storage, and transfer of personal information in digital format to other electronic devices. This system includes a personal storage device having a pocket sized crush resistant casing with a casing cavity therein, a memory module being positioned within the casing cavity and attached to the crush resistant casing. The memory module is configured to store received executable applications and data. A first infrared transceiver is mounted on the crush resistant casing and maintained in electronic communication with the memory module to provide for receipt and storage of executable applications, and receipt, storage, and transfer of data to other electronic devices. In preferred embodiments, the personal storage device further has a request module for requesting receipt of executable applications or data from a personal computer or other electronic device connected to a second infrared transceiver for transmitting executable applications to the personal storage device in response to the request signal from the request module of the personal storage. Advantageously, this allows for automatic receipt of data, including automatic synchronization with data files maintained on a personal computer.
A personal storage device or system in accordance with the present invention provides a user with the ability to customize or transfer small amounts of data (typically in the range of 128 kilobytes to 1 Megabyte) to many different machines for his or her use, without needing to carry a floppy disk, a personal digital assistant, or a laptop computer. The personal storage device is configured to be small enough to be attached to a keychain or kept unobtrusively in a pocket, or purse. Most importantly, the personal storage device contains a small, modestly powered microprocessor, display, and memory subsystem that can execute communication protocols, accept downloadable applications or data "on the fly" and display, manage, process, transmit, receive, or encrypt data useful to a user.
There are many uses for the personal storage device, transfer of personal and credit information to a merchant utilizing an electronic transaction system. For example, a user of the personal storage device may be required by a merchant to provide many personal details, either verbally, or by filling in a printed form. After receipt of this information, the information must be laboriously typed into the computer, subjecting it to a substantial risk of error through misspellings or mistyping. If a personal storage device were instead employed, the customer would simply point the device at the appropriate computer input device and accurately transfer the required name, address, and credit information with a single button push.
Another contemplated use of a personal storage device is to enhance the ease of use of personal computers or other programmable electronic devices to a user. For example, current personal computer operating systems allow for the possibility of launching a custom set of applications, or providing unique interface features such as predefined icon positions, colors, patterns, and sound alarms. However, if personal computers are heavily customized, they may appear unfamiliar to other users. A personal storage device can eliminate problems associated with shared personal computers having user defined non-standard interfaces by transferring user identification or data that allows for reconfiguration of the originally present personal computer interface.
Yet another feature of a personal storage device in accordance with the present invention is based upon its ability to execute small applications as well as transfer data. The personal storage device can be configured to be location sensitive, with periodic infrared transmissions used to determine the relative or absolute position of other infrared capable electronic devices. A user can then send data to adjacent devices, based on the personal storage devices ability to determine spatial proximity. This function would be particularly advantageous for exchange of information such as "business card" data in a crowded room having many operating personal storage devices. For example, two users attempting to exchange data would merely have to move near each other, direct an infrared output cone toward each other's respective personal storage devices, and depress a button to initiate transfer of information to the adjacent personal storage device.
Additional functions, objects, advantages, and features of the present invention will become apparent from consideration of the following description and drawings of preferred embodiments.